


T-Shirt

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is a busy bee, Dangerous yet beautiful, Day Off, Evie is a rose, Evie is too, F/M, Lounging, flirtations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Its an off day for them. For Ben, even more-so





	T-Shirt

Ben has just gotten out of the shower, after a long day’s work of going to meetings, and doing other kingly things, he never had the time to... _relax_.

It was rare for him to relax nowadays, taking on the title as King comes with its share of stress. And even in free time, he was still _planning_. He pads barefoot across his room, heading to his neat mahogany dresser.

Opening the draw, which was always organized; his hazel eyes scan the rows of neatly folded shirts, but today he’s looking for a favorite, a red one. But he found it missing.

He groans as he checks the rest of the drawers. He never really wore that shirt, and his memory never failed him. Finding the shirt to not be so important, he grabs a royal blue shirt and puts it on; heading out of his room and walks through the hallways towards his office. Waving and nodding occasionally as people spoke to him.

Ben settles into his chair, the red leather welcoming his relaxed body with open arms. It sat in front of the spacious window, showing the flourishing green plants growing naturally.

The sunlight bathes the back of his neck in its warm glow as he begins to read the new barrier requirements and procedures, Evie had written it and placed it on his desk before turning in early for the night. It had been the topic of last night’s meeting and his parents weren’t happy about the bridge controls not working properly. No bridge, means no VK’s can come to Auradon, which means that they’ll be _stuck_ there— He _needed_ to fix this, to say the least.

Absorbed in the notes, he notices his office door open and a velvety voice humming; unmistakably Evie’s entering. Glancing momentarily from his notes he greets her.

“Morning Eve,”

“Morning Benjamin,”

Casting his full attention to the girl, he momentarily forgets what he’s doing. Upon looking at her he saw she now donned a pair of black workout shorts, that hugged and complemented her round hips and thighs. Her hair was tied into a frilly bun, blue locks falling to frame her round face perfectly. She wore no makeup today but somehow her features looked even more striking.

She held her book full of dress sketching in her hands, obviously her main focus of her “_day_ _off_.” Even more so like him, even on their off days they still _work_.

But however; that wasn’t his point of focus. The shirt she was wearing, _his_ shirt; hanging loosely on her curvaceous body, the red material contrasting her luscious blue curls wonderfully.

It looked _great_ on her.

She walked over to the brown armchair that resided in the middle of his office and settled herself into it. Her legs hanging off the arm that was facing the black little table betwixt the other matching armchair. He looks down back at the notes, his voice carrying humor,

“Nice shirt Eve, I could’ve sworn i’ve seen someone else with it on.” Her eyes stay glued to her tablet but a smirk is obvious on her plush pink lips.

“It’s a nice color. You should try it out sometime,” she responded wittily. His shoulders shake as he let out a genuine laugh.

“_Ah_, I’m much more of a blue kind of guy.”

There was a beat of silence as he looks back down at the notes that she’d written, her “_i’s_” were dotted with hearts. This made him smile a small smile.

_She_ _truly_ _is_ _something_ _else_.

His eyes lifts from the notes. Ben takes the time to truly admire how beautiful Evie actually is; her features weren’t as sharp as other girls, they were softly rounded. But they still caught anyone’s attention, wether she had makeup on or not. She was consistently beautiful, a beauty that make-up could never cover. Though behind her beauty lies a strong willed girl, she _oozes_ elegance— yet she’s dangerous. Her wit is as sharp as a knife. Her intelligence outmatching his own at times, her wisdom beyond her years— even with her dark past, her heart is gold, behind her tough girl exterior still lies a innocence that has never and could never be tainted.

She’s like a rose— _dangerous_ yet _beautiful_.

A soft smile graced his features as he commented,

“It looks good on you, I’m sure it wouldn’t look as good on anyone else.” Her laugh is music to his ears, her voice like silk.

“**Yeah, but there’s this one ‘_goody_-_two_-_shoes_**’ **who** **pulled** **it** **off** **nicely**.” An amused chuckle passes his lips, his eyes returning to the notes as they sat comfortably in each other’s company, the sun’s morning rays greeting them warmly.


End file.
